This application proposes diversified research projects that will provide research support for faculty members for the period 1991- 1995. The projects are in the area of Chemistry, Biology and Pharmacy. This will broaden the opportunities for students to engage in biomedical research. There are 11 projects proposed. The objectives of this proposal are: 1. To provide opportunities for our undergraduate students to participate in biomedical research. 2. To better prepare students for graduate and professional training. 3. To provide faculty with initial or continued project support. 4. To increase and strengthen our biomedical research capabilities.